conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Conlangs
If you wish to see your language on this page, please leave a message on this page's Talk Page or an admin's talk page. __TOC__ Active Conlangs This is a list of conlangs on this wiki whose creator is still active on the wiki. *Aban *Aeforei *Aelatha *Akih *Alamanalya *Alisian *Alitalia *Alsaßiennisch *Amarimnu *Ännatropa *Aquilian *Aratkoma *Ashouctian *Ástralic *Atramia *Ayeyarok'þ *Ælis *Bae Rae Kha *Basanawa *Bédarqát *Behru cesik *Bevesdani *Bodkeul *Casuma *Charangae *Ciasian *Cjư *Crealseki'i *Darahti *Davœtkij *Diniric *Diu'ive Teu'ole *Dni *Drunal *Ecwoyate *Éket *Elene *Eleþtøve *Emitìnehänə *Ercue *Evansk *Exgot *Farnian *Fèngë *Friemeĵu *Galilnian *Gelpunian *Gęčokaxʔa *Giblu: Guhir *Haiyu *Iáþi *Isorian *ʝáŏb *Kahremish *Kasiro *Keltsvian *Koharian (小春 語 - كُوَهًرُ غَننَ - Kuwaxəru ğanna) *Kohdese *KōXiè *Kti *Latinized Farnian *Lindjerblau *Linkve *Lojan Language *Lokhor *Luepolan *Lǔfsata *Mattish *Mendian *Mentekan *Metin *Mibvui *Mngwan Jui *Molivianic *Morevic *Mvöihłòxt *Natraden *Novoslavski *Odh naal *Okan *Old Keuti *Omves *Parlomas *Proto-Bakarh *Proto-Kagan *Proto-Keutan-Dztan *Proto-Pola *Proto-Toki-Pona *Provitano *Qalaq *Rajkhed *Rekualn *Reneonese *Ringwa *Rumritch *R'lyehoth dn'gwm *Sakåår *Saso *Senan * Siinøvan * Solans *Sria *Standard Shax *Sveg *tah *Talger *Taneikyan Selaneodarei *Taung Wai *Taurahe *Tero-Konan *Tessarion *Tossian *Þrȏλeñ *Ueoe *Ulzan *Underlandish *Unitican *Vayardyio *Valdirsk *Vàrðinekvàs *Vasykaa *Viisyal *Waghara *Xynder *Yesega *Yeul *Yimmu *Zeran *Zwani *Zzatud *Φωγονεπ Wερκ *Уaцин *9 Challenge Conlangs *Ahise *Gathanika *Ggän *Gṿasŏaphu *Hohoho *Likubenge loduha *Luluvo *Mèrun *Ødilaaïffe *Shalledian *Shinsali *Valani *Wexelgwe *Xelêndäk *Xongeith *Xwarṣa *ʡamaq' Inactive Conlangs This is a list of conlangs on this wiki whose creators are no longer active here. *Aalmok *Aarlaansk *Acarmar *Adrian *Adwan *Aelder *Ahtialan *Akhaz *Akinaido *Alnean *Ancient Qâêr *Ancient Telic *Angos *Antiqua Latina *Arttain *Aryanas *Aslyonian *Atudab *Auregan *Awkaŋu *Azien *Bengedian *Bidanhua *Borchennymendi *Boselenan *Bovonian *Boyani *Brefic *Buthrotan *Cacicienne *Caohi *Ceraomi *Chathan *Churra *Common Nord-Language *Corono *Croanian *Crystallian *Cszyhrvasque *Culliwācatlīnitōtl *Cvsoyseng *Daineso *Dangin Nira *Deddyg *Deimosian *Delang *Đesniu *Dhekout *Dornel *Dragonian Language *Dvolavech *Ëangluk *Edvian *Eindo *Einodo *Elder Nobuzyanese *Èmuufeneen *Englisc *Eridanian *Erytheian *Esupanyá *Fén Ghír *Fenzran *Fren'mfen *Ged¨hi *Genovian *Gïsal *Gjudiyl *Gröghen *Guecian *Gwílya *Haġlsk *Hanian *Helian *Hi *Hikiyo *Hlacimusos *Hoxlan *Hûiniskè *Hvetshrenu *Iaskyon *Iermansc *Ifpañul *Illiaster *Irisia *Isgalino *Itarakoské *Izkaironki *Izlac *Jemean *Jukpë *Kartillian *Katian *Katremenskoj *Keiphyos *Khumbilan *Kihā́mmic *Kiitra *Kneauzza *Kostish *Lakavezik *Lāngārāndot *Language of the Valley *Lanquanese *Latina Hodierno *Len Lango de Ásinaro *Létë *Liaman *Lidu *LNat'ie' *Logiano *Lôppic *Lorica *Lukic *Manúskta *marE *Mihousapeja *Minhast *Mirbha *Miri'e *Mirskya *Mis Hio *Missa *Miwonša *Mjegún *Moagw *Mondilange *Mondósuaði *Morlagoan *Møðletþung *Mpaora *Myncky *Naiim *Nalnuàntir *Nāmic (see also, Nāmaς) *Napolonic *Nauspayr *Næniusk *Neggerel *Neishan *Nellen *Nessëran *Nivian *Nòcara *Nolikan *Nordiche *Norpalic *Norsvik *Nuim *Old Elvish *Onnatic *Oregian *Otrainste *Oxman *Pacardian *Pilonja *Pøplish *Prettish *Proto-Nekturian *Proto-Sato-Lhedh *Proto-Tongiva *P'ar *Qâêr *Qafesona *Quai'op *Rakka *Rangyayo *Ri'visaéri'di *Rozumio *Sã *Sallia *Samanian *Sangi *Sasat *Savazano *Schaikeul *Sdrafyaot *Serqar *Setowu *Sileshanea *Simplengva *Sîshksøq *Slavski jezik *Slettala *Sojaz *Spheri *Strennic *Sukika *Susjin *Svadoki *Taalk Aur *Talamäskaski *Tekan *Tendraads *Teranian *Teromay Durzga *Tesipa *Tetral *Thalutian *Thellesous *Thiskish *Thûtsc *Tiazuroiv *Tiôtj *Tirian *Tláymyts *Tolko *Trudanelange *Tsrul *Tumata *Tyrehzzehn *Tyrlian *Ualia *Ubell *Ughonic *Umbrean *Undique *Unitican *Uranian *Vakhai *Valjar *Valkimonesh *Valko Nemura *Vattic *Veðirankĭ *Velenian *Verdantheria *Verdunian *Viselek *Voelen *Vyorsk *Wayaliss *Xahizengua *Yaci *Yinuqat *Zazt *Zuraher Category:Lists